


the finleyn diaries.

by devsworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disgustingly fluffy, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, caleyn godfrey/finley stark, finleyn, happy endings, honestly just glad these are canon, male original character/male original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsworld/pseuds/devsworld
Summary: this is where i’m gonna throw any of my cute finleyn (my original character, caleyn, and dyn’s original character, finely, aka the godfrey-starks, aka finleyn) drabbles that i’m not planning on posting on instagram because i know people will get tired of the ship content. these are for dyn and dyn only. don’t steal em.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	the finleyn diaries.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one: those three magical words are never easy ones to utter, especially for seventeen year old caleyn godfrey. but there’s one person that he’s willing to change all of that for.

saying “i love you” for the first time in a relationship is always a big deal. with someone who’s been as traumatized throughout childhood as he was, uttering those three words and eight letters was something that he couldn’t even bring himself to say them to the people who he found himself to be closest to—and that included his best friend, and boyfriend, finley stark.

that means that caleyn wasn’t the first one to say “i love you” in their relationship. when the words were said to him for the first time, he ultimately ended up staring at his boyfriend with a clear dumbfounded expression before stuttering like a fool. he didn’t feel ready to say them back, he physically could not muster up the will to repeat the words, no matter how bad he wanted those words to escape his lips, there was no use.

flash forward to the night it happened, the night it happened. it was a semi-weekly thing that the boys went out. an escape from the occasionally sad reality that was both of their lives. having tony stark or an abusive scumbag you so graciously had the honor to be named after as a father didn’t always make life feel easy. sometimes, it was nice to just feel like this world belonged to finley stark and caleyn godfrey. in this world, things were peaceful, quiet, and even better—caleyn was constantly happy. it was more than readable that finley was too.

sitting out front of the waterfront cafe just outside of esopus, staring out at their reflection on the dark water. it felt like a scene from the romance movie that they has spent their last date evening watching. listening to the soft chirp of the crickets and croak of the frogs that were hiding out in the bay. caleyn could hear everything down to the soft breaths that finley was letting out from his spot resting on cal’s shoulder. god, he was beautiful.

“hey boys? we’re locking up for the nig—oh, sorry to disturb.” a woman mumbled, a tone that radiated being uncomfortable in her voice.

caleyn flashed the million dollar smile of his, wrapping an arm around finn. he wasn’t to be disturbed by the woman’s action at all, although he could feel finley tensing.

“maybe we should get out of here, cal-“ he whispered, flitting his blue eyes away from the intimidating waters and up to the slightly taller boyfriend of his.

“it’s date night, baby. do you really wanna go back to your dad’s yet? or should we sit here and enjoy this ‘chemistry’ we’re working on out here eight thirty in the evening on this fine sunday?” he questioned.

“but we have classes in the morning...” he peeped. caleyn’s eyes spoke a reply for him, the soft, vulnerable look in his eyes... the light crinkle in his brow and his nose. it was a begging plea for five more minutes. a look that finley found to be all too familiar. 

“fine... just awhile longer. you need to get home and take a shower, you’re stinky.” he muttered under his breath, warranting a chuckle to exit caleyn’s body. 

“you love me, though. if i’m stinky, then i’m your stinky.” he retorted, a sly grin stretching across his face, cheeks tinged with a light pink blush. finley was the only person who get that kind of reaction out of him.

with that, finley nestled his face deep into the crook of caleyn’s neck. the coolness of his body immediately relaxing caleyn. 

this was the life. this is how caleyn wanted to spend the rest of his life. sitting in the silence of the night with the man that he was so madly in love with—if only he could bring himself to admit it out loud.

the thoughts swarming caleyn’s head had began to borderline overwhelm him. if he tried to get himself to speak, he’d end up choking up and freezing. he decided to let his actions speak for themselves, that was one thing he was damn good at. plus, actions speak louder than words, right?

he straightened his posture before pushing himself to his feet, the sudden movement certainly startling poor finley. he instantly winced, then spoke a quiet “i’m sorry.”

“what’s the rush?” he asked, reaching his arms back out for caleyn. 

he cocked an eyebrow up in reply, he loved how finn had gone back on his ‘only a little while longer,’ words already... causing a grin to peek at his lips.

“c’mere... wanna show your something.” he said, keeping his voice quiet as he reached an outstretched hand to finn. the coy smirk grew wider, caleyn always has something up his sleeve for his baby.

as they got closer to the dock, he could feel the grip on his hand growing tighter... water had made finley nervous the entire time caleyn had known him. “i won’t let you fall in... i promise. just wanted to show you what i do to relax. your tension is radiating, darling. can’t let people get in your head like that.” easier said than done.

perching himself at the edge of the recently rebuilt wooden structure, he gestured softly for finn to join him. “just slip off your shoes, promise you won’t regret it. the water is always extra warm at this time of year.” he murmured, carefully unlacing the converse that were falling apart by the seams, the raggedy laces torn and frayed.

the second that finley slipped into place at cal’s side, his arms wrapped around him in the most protective manner. he exuded the ‘i’m not going to let anything happen to you, don’t be scared,’ energy with an arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders. he could feel the tension ease as they lapsed into silence again, watching as the sun started to dip back behind the tree line across the water.

the first time he spoke the words into existence, they were soft, quiet. his voice shaking.

“aye, te quiero.” 

finn’s eyes diverged from the sun, the dark orange, the pinks, the blues, and the purples it was painting across the sky to look up at caleyn. 

“what did you just say?”

“te quiero, finley. i love you.”


End file.
